Naruto Kenchi Cronicles
by Kenchi Usui
Summary: This is my possible prologue to shippuden. Enjoy, it's not very good. This is my first published story so I don't expect many good reviews. I also don't do well with action scenes. I will go back and fix it at some point to make it look good.
1. Prologue

**Naruto Kenchi Chronicles**

**Chapter One Prologue**

Let me start off by saying that I think that this fan-fic is a possible epilogue of Naruto Shippuden, which hasn't actually ended yet. So I call it a "what if" scenario. Spoiler warning for those of you who are not current on the manga. This is my first fan-fic and published writing so I expect it to be bad. I'd appreciate not hearing it from you; it will make me feel bad plz. **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any and all original Charecters for this fan-fic. All ideas there in belong to Masashi Kishimoto the original artist and storyline for Naruto and Naruto Shippuden.  
P.S. sorry but I'm not going to use Japanese "phrases" in my story, but I was thinking about posting it in Jap. Translation so you can see what it's like. I will do that after completing the story line. Sorry for the long intro but here's the story, thank you for reading. Oh and these chapters are in complete and I will be retuning to them to make ajustment so just visit the story once a month to see if it says "Chapter Complete". I am working on two stories currently and I'm going to be working on the later story more so no reviews on updating this story please I'm doing my best.

* * *

Shikamaru walks forward and looks at the ground solemnly. "I heard about Lord Jiraya." He turns to face Naruto. "I've lost a teacher too, so I know how you feel more than anyone else. But you can't sulk forever, it won't solve anything. I think its time for us to take over." Naruto's gaze shifts a little as he still looked at the ground. "What do you mean _us_?" Shikamaru walks over to Naruto and puts his hand on his shoulder. "One day you will teach a student of your own and you'll be the one treating to ramen, and one day _you_ will be called **Naruto-Sensei**."

The story moves to a point in time that we will call the present, and we look at an old rundown house that at on point showed that it was colored blue. A loud crash is heard and we move to the living room that has nothing but a couch and a small table. "Good morning… oh that's right. I live alone." A young man about 14 walks into the room and trips on another lose floor board. "Damn house! Sometimes I wish that I had a family that actually cared." He was thin, average height and well above average intelligence. Due to his Kekke Genkai his eyes and hair were as white as the purest snow. He wore a dark blue shirt with white standard shinobi pants. He had a white long coat on and glasses with gray frames. "_I hate living alone. Maybe I should get a girlfriend._" He chuckled at this thought. "_But first things first, I think it's about time I graduate from the academy. I've been there long enough."_ A young blonde girl was standing outside the open window fighting for the boy's attention. "HEY KENCHI… DAMNIT I'M TALKING TO YOU!" He turned to face her." Huh, oh hey Karin good morning." She turns to face down the street and crosses her arms. "Finally you come around, what the hell were you thinking about! No never mind, hurry your ass up we're going to b late and you'll get us _both_ to fail the test." Kenchi just smiled and responded casually. "You know…" he hung the sentence to get her attention."…it's all on you if _you_ fail from being tardy. I mean you don't _**have**_ to wait for me. You always choose to wait for me, instead of worrying about yourself… I wonder why that is." He rhetorically asked himself as he continued to watch her blush redder the more he talked. She stood there for a minute before she finally stammered back to his words. "N-never mind that, j-just hurry up." He nodded and stepped outside to join her on the way to the academy. "Yes yes, let's get moving." They start to walk when Kenchi stops her. "Oh by the way, I thought I'd let you know before we part ways after today." She turned giving him her full attention. "Remember when I told you that I didn't want to graduate because I said I wasn't ready…" he paused for the nod that she had remembered. "…well that's not the entirely true. You see I was looking for someone to graduate with." She raised an eyebrow. "Well I found said person… you." She quickly turned around and blushed a bit. "Can you guess why." She viscously shook her head because she didn't want to know. "Well there are two reasons. The first reason was that I needed competition…" She immediately frowned but it disappeared because of the other reson wasn't yet said. "… reason two is that… well… it's because… you see… well…" She took note to his flustering and began to blush so much that she was radiant "…well…DAMNIT WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO BE SO HARD!" She jumped at this. "W-w-what do you m-mean." She stammered. He scratched his head to find words for his second attempt to tell what he means. "Well you see… umm… when we meet… uh… i…" She frowned because she knew what he was going for but he wouldn't say it. He frowned himself for not having the courage to out in out say it. "Remind me to tell you when we're assigned to our teams so I'll tell you before one of us leaves I promise." Her frown disappeared because she knew that he always keeps his promises. "Ok, then let's get moving we've wasted enough time."

They arrive only moments before the class began. "Sorry Iruka-sensei, we kind of got side-tracked." Iruka frowns. "By what might I ask, you came in with only a minute and a half before class?" He asked a bit concerned. "I promise to tell you when the day ends. Meet me at Ichiraku's?" Iruka was a bit surprised." Hmm… sure about eight. Now sit down and we can get started." They took their seats and Iruka sat behind the table.

"Right, the graduation test is going to be on the basic clone jutsu. Based on how many clones you make and their quality will determine your grade and if you graduate or not. The passing grade is three perfect clones, the A grade will be six perfect clones. There is no particular order so when your name is called please proceed to the front and perform the test requirements. We will now begin. The first student is Hanataro Hiyowai." A brown haired hazel eyed boy about 13 walks to the judges and flusters to summon three clones. "Very well, not outstanding but you pass." We're going to skip ahead because my naming skills aren't the best. "The last student will be Kenchi Usui." He walks down and pauses. "_Figures I'd be last. Today must be lucky." _"Would it be ok if I used a different clone jutsu." He asked hoping they wouldn't ask why. "The minimum limit is three clones for the test… other than that I don't see why you can't use a different jutsu. Proceed." He nods in thanks to the Hokage who was present for the test. "K, here goes nothing. _**Tajuu Yuki Bunshin no Jutsu.**_"(Multiple Snow Clone Art) At that instant the room became a cloud storm. All four judges leaned forward after hearing the jutsu name. When the smoke cleared about thirty clones filled the already small room. The Hokage was the first to regain them self. "There must be a least thirty of you is that correct?" A smile spread on Kenchi's face. "Did you not hear the jutsu correctly?" The Hokage became puzzled at this remark. "What do you mean?" "I mean to say that I couldn't fit all the clones inside." Iruka immediately stood up and rushed to the window." S-sir there's at least a thousand out here!" The Hokage was the next to stand in alarm. "Wait, what!" Kenchi frowned. "You're giving me too much credit. There's only eight-hundred seventy two. But, do I still pass?" he sounded a bit worried. Iruka turned back to Kenchi. "O-of course, why wouldn't you." The Hokage sat back down. "I just want to ask you a few questions before you receive your headband. Is that alright?" He asked hoping he'd be willing. "Um, sure I suppose if it's about the Jutsu." The Hokage sat back relived. "How'd you come across such a technique?" Kenchi frowned he didn't like explaining things but it's the Hokage so. " It's an experiment of mine. I'd never read about a snow clone before so I thought I'd try to create it. It took about three weeks to figure out how to implement the ice element into an illusion based clone. From there I thought I should try to create more than one. So I had to figure out exactly how much chakra was needed to be able to summon just one… once that was down I simply put math into the equation making two, three, four and so on. And that took about four weeks to complete, after that the rest was easy. The rest meaning what their abilities were." He finished explaining and dispelled the clones. "Which bring me to my second question." Hokage said leaning forward again interested at this point. "How were you able to use the ice element and make it snow instead of an ice clone?" He jumped at this question. "I… I can't answer that question, simply because I don't know myself. It's not one of my Kekke Genkais… so I don't know what to tell you." "Ok ok, then answer the last question, I'm sure you can. What, exactly are the abilities of your clones?" Kenchi pulls up a chair. "Good thing I was last. K, besides them being clones yes they have special abilities. They are a lot like the shadow clones… they have the memory effect, and each has his own personality. However, because of the way I went about creating them they are mainly just an improved form of the basic clone." Iruka finally sat back down because it was getting hard for him to stand after hearing so much information from a student, much less the student he was teaching. "Amazing, you invented such a technique in just seven weeks." Kenchi all knowing smile began to reappear. "One more thing…" he let the sentence hang for amusement purposes. He resummoned a clone. "… my clones can create more clones." The Hokage just about fell back. "WAIT, WHAT!" Kenchi's clone summoned three more clones. "This means exactly what you're thinking my limit to clone summoning is infinite." It took a whole three minutes for anyone to say anything. Finally one of the students spoke up. "But how is such a thing possible?" Kenchi merely responded casually. "Ah, good question for which I have the answer. It's simply that the clones take exactly on minute to accumulate their maximum chakra reserves upon summon. It's because my Kekke Genkai is chakra restoration." The Hokage was floored at this boy age ability. He was only thirteen and he was thinking on the high chuunin level. "Well from what I've seen there is no other choice but to graduate you. But I have to ask… why did you want to show us such a jutsu at a mere graduation test?" Kenchi frowned. "I didn't have a reason I just wanted to." "Very well, come receive your headband." Iruka stood back up to make final announcements. "Alright for those of you who didn't graduate please proceed home. The rest of you will be assigned to three man cells. K, those remaining will be made into… nine teems. Teem nine will be.." He paused so the Hokage could sort the papers. "… Thanks. K, teem nine will be… Kenchi, Hanataro and Karin." Kenchi was surprised, he didn't think they would put the two strongest students on the same teem. _"K, so… she's on the same teem. That makes things harder. But… a promise is a promise." _After the teems were assigned the teachers began arriving. Iruka steeped out for reasons unknown. After a few of the teems already left Iruka returned and Kenchi was beginning to get anxious. "Four teems have already left at this rate we'll be last." "You are last." "Why?" "Because of your teem ranking in the test the Hokage made me go and get someone else to be your mentor. When he heard about what you did he said it reminded him of himself and that he'd be glad to teach you but it'll be awhile before he gets here so expect to be last." Kenchi sat back a bit less antsy from hearing the new information. By this time all the other teems had already left. "Ah, he's here." A man about nineteen walks into the room. "So where is he?" Kenchi immediately sat forward. "N-Naruto! Thee Naruto! As in the guy who saved this place countless of times, that Naruto!" Naruto turns in alarm to the sudden mention of his name. "Well, I take it that's him. Ha, he really does remind me about myself in the latter days. Hmm… I thought you said he was intelligent?" Kenchi sat back and frowned at this. He was just called stupid by someone who honestly couldn't pass the very same test he took today. "So, are you our new sensei or what?" Naruto frowned. "I don't know, you tell me." Kenchi smiled at being given authority. "Well I don't mind being taught by you, so now it's up to those two." Hanataro was a bit confused but agreed, and Karin was all for it. Naruto could almost jump for joy. He was now teaching students of his very own. "_He called me sensei! This is great!" "_K, let's go to the roof." The three nod and proceed to the roof.

Naruto sits on the railing. "Ok, so let's introduce our selves." Kenchi sits down. "Like how exactly?" Naruto raises a brow. "Hmm… let's see. Hmm… let's just do it the same as him. K, start with your name, what you like, a hobby of yours and end with your goal for the future." Kenchi understood but they might not. "Could you give us an example? Like why don't you start?" Naruto looked puzzled. "Ok… if you really want. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, what I like is probably still ramen; I guess my recent hobby would have to be the ninja missions I'm always on. My goal has never changed however the reason might have, I'm going to be the next Hokage… and I'm going to protect this village with everything I got. You see that's kind of hard if I'm always on missions. I don't care about paperwork if it means I get the position. K, now it's your turn." Hanataro sat strait. "My name is Hanataro Hiyowai…" Kenchi starts to hold in a laugh "Dude, that name's so lame." Naruto bursts out laughing. "**IT IS NOT!**" Karin begins to laugh a little. "Man, I don't know where you came from but that name here means "The Weak Flower" sorry." Hanataro turns away quickly. "WHATEVER I'M DONE!" Karin regains herself. "Guess it's my turn… my name is Karin Uruwashii, I like complicated situations like battle and etcetera, my hobby is working on electronics, and _my_ goal for the future is… hmm, I guess I don't have one. I'm kind of a go with the flow kinda person. Never plan very far in life I guess." Naruto turns to Kenchi. "Well my name is Kenchi Usui, what I like is the snow it's always fascinated me, my hobby, hmm, I guess as of late it's been inventing new jutsu, and my goal for the future is much like your Naruto but in a very different sense. You see it's my hope to not only protect the village that I was born in… but I don't want to be just limited to said village, I want to protect everyone that deserves it." Naruto's eyes widened considerably. "Well now you're going to have to be pretty powerful to reach that goal." Naruto looks at them left to right. "So we have the "Weak Flower", "Beautiful Quince" and"Rain Waters Point of View"? Kenchi why is your name so… off." Kenchi wasn't expecting that of all questions. "W-well, if you must know, my clan left the village and left me, with nothing but an odd first name and this…" Kenchi shows them a necklace with what appears to have an odd looking shuriken as the pendant. "As I've said before I like the snow but I found that name to be too common, so I decided Usui(oo-swee) was a good replacement." Karin quickly rose. "What they did was wrong." Kenchi just smiled at the comment. "Please, don't pity me. I don't hold anything against them because for the six years I was under their roof not one _really_ cared about me. So please, I'm not used to people feeling sorry for me and to be honest I don't want them to, that's why I don't tell anyone. It's because I could care less." Karin sat back down. Kenchi's face all of a sudden got very serious. "I just remembered… it's time I kept my promise." Karin stood up again. "Well here it goes… I, think… I think I've come to like you… a lot." Karin nearly collapsed because she's wanted to say that to him too, but never could she muster the courage for it. "W-w-what?" She asked bleakly. "Will you accept my feelings for you?" He asked shakily. "Of course I will. I have happened to fall for you too." Naruto was surprised because he wasn't expecting this now. Kenchi was floored. "Wait, really that's that's…" He noticed he was on the fritz and decided to calm down. "I'm glad." Naruto stood up. "Well, now that that's over it's time to talk about other things. Tomorrow I want you three to meet me at the old training ground. You aren't going to like it…" He turns to leave but stops. "Oh and… don't eat breakfast. You might throw up." Then he vanishes. Hanataro stood up and faced Kenchi. "What's this old training ground that he was talking about?" "I think it's the one by the KIA memorial stone." Karin begins to head home. "I think we should go home and get some rest we might need it." Everyone takes her up on her offer and heads home.

Well that ends the prologue. I was serious about not being good with names so any and all suggestion might be used to help with the other chapters if you would please write the last name first. And any suggestions on whom the Hokage should be? The Yuki Bunshin jutsu is _my_ copyright. Those of you wanting to use it in your own story my write me and I'll consider it. I know… you're probably wondering why I used sensei and the jutsu, and the answer is simple… it sounds better. IE teacher Iruka. I know Kenchi's back story is very cliché but it's just so much fun to work with in stories. I've decided that I'm going to only post this prologue in Japanese because I don't have a kanji board so I have to translate this sentence by sentence. My other chapters are going to be longer than this one, so don't worry. You might know what's going to happen in the next chapter but you're only half correct. That's the hint. I know the romance was Introduced too early you might say but there's a reason for my madness(mwahaha.) I know Kenchi's jutsu seems too powerful but that's why he showed it then, because he never uses it again. He feels he's better that that and that's just cheating the fight. I do not own Naruto and all its copyrights go to the original creator, thanks for watching, um, I mean reading.

* * *

Nothing to say down here sorry.


	2. The Brilliant Team

Chapter Two the Brilliant Team

Here's chapter two of my story and I was thinking about changing my writing style to help the reader better understand who's talking. My apologies on that part. If you didn't already know, Naruto has indeed matured greatly in the three year gap from Shippuden. The old training ground I talked about _is_ the one use by team 7 but since their use of it, it hasn't been used since. You _are_ going to learn more about Hanataro so don't worry. And more about Kenchi's Kekke Genkais as well as his ability to use snow based jutsu without said element present. Oh and a little fluff in this chapter. We will now begin.

At Ichiraku Ramen 7:50. Kenchi enters, sits down to order and twiddles his thumbs while he waited.

"I wonder how long…" His sentence was cut off by a hand on his shoulder.

"How've you been?" Iruka asked while he sat and ordered. "_This brings back memories._ So… what'cha drag me out here for? You said you had to explain something."

"Well you see…" Kenchi paused for just a second. "…um I had wanted to make a confession to someone. But I couldn't do it at the time I just… I think you might know what I mean. If you've ever loved someone."

"Hmm… so that's what it was. So did you tell her?" Iruka nods in thanks to the chef after the food arrives.

"Yes… during the part where we all get to know each other." Kenchi started to eat but stops. "Hey can I ask you something?"

Iruka stops eating and looks at Kenchi. "Uh… yeah sure. What is it?"

"Um… this necklace… do you… do you know what it's for." Kenchi wasn't sure this was the person to ask for such a thing. "I had it since they left and I want to know what it's for."

"Hmm… let me see that?" He asked as Kenchi removed it from his neck. "Hmm… it's a symbol that I'm slightly familiar with but it's not exact. It does something in particular too, but I'm not sure exactly what. I've… I've never seen a symbol quite like this one before. But I know of one similar that helps people use earth jutsu so this could very well be the same sort of concept. But that's just my opinion you should ask the librarian what it could mean she knows just about anything worth knowing." He finished his long explanation before starting back on his ramen.

"I wonder…" He rhetorically started a question. "Thanks Iruka-sensei, you helped me out."

Iruka frowned his eyebrows. "Now Kenchi, just call me Iruka. I'm not your sensei any more, Naruto is."

"You sure, ok then. Well I'll see you later." Kenchi stands up from his unfinished and pays for both meals before leaving the shop.

"Well, isn't that kind of you? I thought I was treating you." Iruka got up from his finished bowl. "Thanks for the meal." He said as he took his leave.

Kenchi arrives at home and goes to his bedroom. "So what's next? Maybe I should start a new jutsu. Hmm, what hasn't been done yet." He laid down on his bed and before he knew just how tired he was he fell asleep.

**The next morning.**

"Mmm… wow, I fell asleep. Wonder how long I was out?" he checked his clock. "Damn, he didn't say what time to meet. K, so it's 6:20 right now so I don't think I'm late but better get moving." He started off to the training ground before realizing he forgot his necklace. "Damn, hope this won't be a bad day."

Karin's house. "Mmm… what time is it. 6:42, wonder what time we were supposed to meet. I didn't hear a time. Oh, well, better get moving just in case." She gets up to leave. "Better take this too."

Hanataro house. "Hey mom I'm leaving k?" Hanataro's mom nods and he leaves.

Kenchi arrives at the training ground a few minutes before the other two show up. "Hey guys guess we all thought we should get here as soon as possible huh. We might have to wait for a while." Karin sit's down to get comfortable. "Hey Hanataro, what about you we didn't get to hear what you had to say yesterday." He asked as he joined Karin in sitting.

"Well since you asked, my favorite thing is art, my hobby is training I guess, and my goal for the future is to become stronger then my father so I can become clan leader." He finished and sat as well.

Naruto arrives a bit surprised. "Huh, I don't give a specific time of arrival and I find that all of you get here before me. Great start everyone." They all stand up. "I was expecting to have to at least wait for one of you. K, let's get started. I have here one bell, and I want each of you to take a crack at it. By any means necessary, meaning just that. In other wards if you have to kill me to get it do so. Do we understand?" Everyone nods not wanting to accidentally kill their new sensei over a bell.

Kenchi steps forward. "I'll go first."

Naruto's eyes lowered to Kenchi. "Are you sure? Well ok then." Naruto put's the bell on his waist and reaches into his pack. Kenchi readies his stance for what might come. Naruto pulls out a small red book and begins reading.

Kenchi raises a brow. "I see you think I wont come close to hitting you, so you want to make it look like I have the advantage. So let me ask you do you really think I wont come close to hitting you cause as far as I'm concerned I already have the bell."

Naruto's turn to look confused. "Yeah that's kinda how it goes except for the part about the bell. So you're first, now let's get started." At that moment Kenchi vanished from view this surprised Naruto enough that he barley dodged the oncoming punch. "Well I guess your right maybe the book was a bad idea." He said as he put the book away.

Kenchi smiled. "Now I can get serious." This caught Naruto off guard.

"Wait, you weren't being serious with that punch!" Naruto was thoroughly confused by now. "_How can a gennin be that powerful!"_

Kenchi simply replied. "No, that was my best however it wasn't serious. But guess what; I understand the hidden meaning in what you said before I just choose not to really follow what you say." Kenchi disappeared again this time he only stood behind Naruto. "Now how does it go… don't let your enemies get behind you?"

Naruto spins around to find Kenchi doing the last two hand signs for a jutsu. _"Wait, is that what it think it is, but he's just a gennin!"_

"_**Hyoiton: Taishita Fubuki no jutsu."**_ (Ice style: great blizzard technique) Kenchi instantly disappears in a blizzard that's only where they were standing. "See, now I got serious." A voice said from what seemed to be all around.

Naruto frowned. "How are you able to use such powerful jutsu Kenchi? At the level of gennin the most you should be able to perform is the clone jutsu at most." Naruto hears a jingle behind him and he spins around to see clear skies and a boy holding a bell. He quickly looks at his belt and the bell is still attached. He looks up as soon as a punch connects to his stomach. As he falls Kenchi grabs the bell.

"About me using that jutsu, well I seem to be able to use the ice jutsus that have snow involved. And something tells me it's the necklace that I wear that helps me gain experience in it so fast." Kenchi hands the bell back to Naruto and whispers into his ear. "My teamwork is sparing their energy for their task at hand. I just hope they understand about how teamwork's involved in said task."

Naruto looks at the two standing there and then back at Kenchi. "You… you are something else. I didn't think you could best me like that… heh that was pretty smooth, distracting me like that. Ok, so who's next?"

Hanataro steps forward. "Guess that would be me." He looks over at Kenchi, who understood the hint and walks over. "Hey Kenchi, you know I could use your help I can't take that bell on my own." He whispers so low that it was meant only for Kenchi to hear.

Kenchi smiled and whispers back. "I was hoping you'd say that, you see that's the point to this exercise. It's teamwork and leadership. Now, what do you have in mind." They whisper for about a minute and then turned around. Hanataro starts by running to the right and throws three shuriken and then heads for Naruto. Right before he reaches Naruto is grabbed from behind.

"W-what Kenchi!" before he could react Hanataro had already grabbed the bell. "So that's how it was you grab me just before he reached me for maximum chance at getting the bell. I thought you where talking to him about the jutsu. Didn't think you got the message too. Well good job both of you. Now Karin, it's your turn."

"Sensei you really need to pay attention, if he had asked about the jutsu don't you think the conversation would have been a little louder."

Naruto steps back at the sudden realization. "Damn I'm getting rusty."

Karin walks over to the other two and start to whisper to them. They both look at her startled and shrug. "K, do you understand?" Both nod. Karin Turns to Naruto and starts to run toward him. She stops right before him. "Hey Naruto, um I thought about the bell?" Naruto raises a brow in confusion. "Could… could you put it in your ninja pact?"

This threw him off. "You want me to what?"

"Please?" He did so reluctantly. "I asked this of you because despite it being there it wont matter. And I'll tell you why after I get it." She finished and threw a smoke bomb at Naruto who quickly jumped out. Karin was instantly next to him. She takes a swing which he easily dodges. Or so he thought.

Naruto is sent flying. He quickly regains himself. "WHAT THE HELL! I know I dodged that. That wasn't a smoke bomb was it?"

Karin smiles. "Quite right, you catch on quick, you see that was a corollary bomb. And if you can't get it from that, it's a smoke with herbs that slows someone's reactions. It gets stronger over time but only lasts for three hours right about now it should be at its strongest. In other wards I can walk over to you and take the bell before you'd even know it was gone…" she paused for him to hear the words before she continued. "You see, it takes about thirty seconds for even words to reach you." She walks over to him and removes the bell. He jumps away and she hold the bell out and waits. He frowns. "I know you think I was cheating but you do what you need to do to protect others. Oh, and yes I did get what you meant back then when you where explaining the rules of the test to us and I did use teamwork by warning them about what I was going to do."

Naruto takes a second and then looks at the two who were out of the winds direction then speaks at an incredible rate that no one understood. Kenchi busts out laughing. "So it also does the opposite too doesn't it? Hey Naruto speak slower we can't understand you."

Again Naruto takes thirty seconds to starts speaking. "How… come… you… weren't… affected… by… the… bomb… Karin…?"

"That's simple I took the antidote before hand." She said as she walked over and stabbed him in the upper arm with said antidote. It took about ten seconds for the pain to hit. "So how do you feel?"

"I don't know how fast am I responding?" Naruto said quizzically.

"Your response is on par so don't worry. Sorry about using that on you I just wanted to pass so… sorry." She said worried that he wouldn't pass her.

"Yes, yes, don't worry you all pass with flying colors. You all had leadership and… in a way you all had teamwork. So, I guess that tomorrow we'll go to the Hokage's office and get our first mission. And in two months from now we'll have the Chunin Exams. So I need to get you all ready for that, but for now take the rest of the day off." Naruto finished before he disappeared. _"I can never understand why the hold the exams so shortly after Gennin graduation. They barely have enough time to get prepared for it."_

"He's always disappearing on us. And he never gives us enough details. We don't know anything about how we're supposed meet tomorrow." Hanataro stated as he walked for home.

Karin was about to leave as well but Kenchi stopped her. "Um… Karin… would you like… would you like to go on a date since we have the free time?" He almost whispered.

"Wow, sure that'd be great!"

"R-really! Great where do you want to go…? I'm treating, obviously?"

"Um… oh I know! Here follow me!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

"_We're holding hands geez this isn't at all how I pictured it. I wonder where she's taking me." _Kenchi thought worriedly.

"See you two tomorrow, have fun."

"K, here we are. I love this place."

"_Here, I thought I'd be someplace a little more…well more._ Great let's go in." Not much talking occurred during the time they were eating. After lunch they roamed the village for a while not saying anything until Karin couldn't hold the question any longer.

"Um… this is a bit out there, but during your explanation about your personal jutsu a question of mine rose but I didn't find it necessary to ask but I just can't hold of my curiosity…" she paused to chance a glance at Kenchi. "Well I remember when the Hokage asked about how you were able to use the ice element in the first place, and you said you didn't know why." He nods in agreement for her to continue to the question. "Well what caught me off was what you said after that. You said it wasn't one of your bloodlimits. I've read about bloodlimits before and they say it's an honor to have even one, but if I've heard you correctly you're saying you have more then one. And I was just wondering what they are?" She said hoping not to offend him in any way.

"Ah, I was wondering when someone was going to ask me something like that. Well, to put it bluntly I have two bloodlimits. The first one is the white hair and eyes… runs on my mom's side of the family. Dad's side of the family is my second, which is actually very useful in my opinion. After and only after my chakra reserves are completely drained, I can stop moving to restore it. But the bad thing is that it takes about six minutes to complete and in a battle every second counts so it's a double edged sword. And then I have this…" He pauses to hand her the necklace before continuing. "Yea, my cousin who I was best friends with gave it to me before her and my clan left. She said it would help me out greatly. At the time I didn't know what it meant, until recently when Iruka gave me a clue… well more out-n-out told me. That little thing helps the user to control the ice jutsu element. But there's a catch, it only helps with the jutsu involving the_ small_ ice crystals we know as snow. So I guess you'd call it a watered down version of the actual ice one. Those last two bits I found out myself. So there you have it, story of my life. Haha, sorry that was so long." He finished explaining before taking the necklace back.

"Wow." Was all she could say to his rather lengthy explanation.

"Well now that that's out of the way there's somewhere I want to take _you_." He said with a glint in his eyes that just about scared Karin into saying no. "But I want you to close your eyes. K?"

"Weeeeeeeeell, I guess I could trust you." And she did as he said. A half an hour later he stops her. "Are we there?"

"No, but I thought you could use the rest, seeing as how you have haggard breath. Here I'll guide you to a rock." As he did so he pulled her headband over her eyes.

"Well, seems you don't have any trust in _me_ do you."

"No, it's just that way you can open your eyes behind the headband because I don't know about you but my eyes get tiered after holding them closed for long periods of time."

"Oh, how thoughtful." She stated sarcastically.

"Hmm… seems that you don't believe me."

"I'm good now, and yes I believe you don't worry." She got up and searched for him.

"_Hmm… let's get her back by playing a little game." _As she got close to him he would back away slightly just to annoy her.

"Kenchi where'd you go?" she was starting to worry that he'd taken off on her.

"Over here, where are you going?" A voice from behind her started to chuckle.

"Very funny, what was that? Pay back?" she said as she finally grabbed hold of him.

"Yea, sort of, we're almost there just a few more yards to go…" he guides her around a rather large slab of rock "… k, you ready?"

"Well duh." He took off her headband. After the flare of the suns light wore off she gasped at what she saw next. "Oh my god, Kenchi this is wonderful, where are we?" she said in awe at the seemingly endless row of Sakura trees that lined up in front of them.

"We're above the Hokage monument. I thought you'd enjoy this, my best friend used to take me up here all the time. After a while this became my favorite training spot in the entire village. I brought you up here for two reasons. Fist was to just show you the spectacular view and the second was to ask you something important." This got her attention and she looked at him worriedly. "I was wondering if you could help me share this spot. My friend went on an S-ranked mission and never came home, and I didn't want to be alone up here. So, is that ok with you?" he said in a slightly solemn tone.

"Of course I will, I mean how could I not?" She said with almost tears in her eyes before she remembered his words about felling sorry for him. _"Wow, to speak of a friends death so lightly. He so strong, emotionally. It makes me feel somewhat happy that I could have been the one he chose."_

"Well I guess it's your turn to pick a spot ne?"

"Really I was just thinking we could hang here for a little while."

"If that's what you wish then sure."

"What's with the "if you wish" crap."

"Oh something I picked up on. Guess I used it without thinking."

"Ne Kenchi… can I ask you something?" She stared at him earnestly.

"Sure what is it?"

"Um, I don't know how to put this except… no never mind."

"What, what is it? Now you've got me curious and I don't like to be left out."

"I know, I know. I never should have brought it up. I apologize but please don't ask anymore it's just embarrassing." She started to blush.

"Ok. I won't. But will you eventually ask me right?"

"Yes but not today."

"K, now how bout we do something ne? "

"Well like what!"

Kenchi's smile grew wider. "How about we just sit and talk about each other. You know the stuff we don't already know about." He sat down against a tree.

"Ok, that sounds good." She sat against the tree across from him and they began to converse until night fall.

"I think it's about time to take you home." Kenchi stood up and extended a hand to help her up.

"K." She took his hand and they walked to her house.

"Well see you tomorrow."

"K, see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night." He headed home and went to bed.

The next morning wasn't how any of them thought would happen. "Oi, Kenchi/Karin/Hanataro get up!" Naruto yelled before shaking them vigorously.

"What the, hey why are you in my house!" the three said each in their respective houses.

"Naruto wants to meet you at the entrance to the Firelight's(Hokage's) office." Naruto said before exploding in a cloud of smoke.

Kenchi wiped his eyes groggily. "**Kage Bunshin** eh? He must have gotten us all up at the same time. Well then, if he went through all that trouble then I probably shouldn't be late." He got dressed and shunshin'd(my guess for this word is flash-step) to the Firelight's mansion.

Karin sat up immediately. "Wait how did he get in! Oh, that was a shadow clone. So I better get moving." She hurriedly rushes out the door not changing out of the clothes she accidently went to sleep in.

Hanataro sat up slowly. "Well don't want to disappoint so I better get moving." He gets up and eats before going out the door to run to the mansion.

Naruto quickly turned around to see Kenchi standing there. He quickly took a step back. "How'd you get here so fast I barely dispelled the clones!"

"I flash-stepped here."

"What! At your age!"

"Whoa, whoa I thought all ninjas were required to know the flash-step before graduation."

"No that's a high Chunin level move at the least."

"Well then I guess I'm ahead of schedule."

"Waaaay ahead." Naruto said just before the others arrive and Karin looks hard at Kenchi.

"How'd you get here before me your house is at least three minutes behind me?"

"Apparently I know the flash-step before I should so… that's all I can tell you."

Naruto stepped in. "Before the bout of Q&A's you should let us receive our mission for today." Naruto turns around a waits for the Firelight to grant them entrance.

Another team leaves the office. "Come in, thanks for the patience." The Hokage greeted the team.

"Sir we're here to receive our first mission."

"Ah, I see ok from the debriefing you gave me Naruto I can say that their first mission should be C-rank, just because I'm generous. Ok, let me brief you on the mission status. K, this is one I particularly enjoy… it's a regular. A tiger has escaped a lord's mansion in the thick forests just outside the village and he would like it returned to him unharmed. Do you accept the terms of the mission?"

"Yes sir" they said in unison.

"K, let me give you the co ordinances for when it was last seen. Lets see here k it was last seen at 104, 36. Dismissed." The team left the office and walked to the entrance to the village.

Naruto turned to his team. "K, here take these… they are short wave radios so we can contact each other if the need arises which most likely will. They have a range of fifty kilometers…" Naruto was cut off by Hanataro who surprised them.

"Um… if I may make a suggestion…?" he paused to wait for the nod. "Why not use my bloodlimit. It can link minds together so the communication length is practically unlimited in range."

Karin frowned her eyebrows. "Am I the only one here without a bloodlimit. Now I feel left out."

"How's it done?" Kenchi intervened.

"Well it's simple if you've already done a great deal of chakra control. So first I need you to put chakra in your ears to enhance your hearing and then I do the rest."

"Well now that's not as easy as you portray, is it?"

"Heh, I guess not but your all smart so I'm sure you could pull it off shall we begin. And if I may remind you it's for communication purposes only I can do nothing more. And to speak to one another just say what you need to in your mind and we should hear it."

"So it's like telekinesis or something right?" Karin questioned monotonously.

"Actually no, it's more like long distance talking, you hear what they say instead of hearing in you mind. Now can begin or are we just going to use the radios."

Naruto started to smile. "I don't know, this could be fun. I want to try it out at least."

"Alright then." Hanataro holds up his families hand sign and waits for them to nod that they're ready. **"Omoi heigou**(mind meld)"

"Well did it work." Naruto looks around quizzically.

"_I don't know you tell me."_

"_I guess it did I was just expecting… I don't know, a tingle or something. But I didn't feel squat._Naruto's gaze focuses on the thick forest just outside the gates of the village. "Let's get moving."

"Yes sir!" the three said in unison before launching them selves from the entrance.

"I think we should split up when we get near the mission mark. See if you can pick up a trail, k. Report if you find any thing." Naruto said before missing a tree branch but made up for it.

"Yes sir." The three said in unison.

"Seriously? The sir crap? How bout "I understand" or "I could do that" you know don't be so tense guys. I may be your teacher but more importantly I'm your friend, don't forget that."

"K." Kenchi smiled. _"I better hold that thought."_

"_Which thought?"_

"_A private thought k."_

"_Ok Ok, sorry I asked." _Karin frowned.

"Oi, I think I got something."

Naruto stops and turns_. "What is it Kenchi?" _

Kenchi parts from the group. _"Not sure but you guys go ahead k, I'll check it out."_

"_Sure thing." _ Naruto turns and takes off with the other two in tow.

A few moments later Kenchi discovers what he was looking for. _"I definitely found something, it looks like… like tracks. But from my knowledge of tracking it looks like they lead back to the mission mark, so I guess all for nothing but I'll follow them just in case."_

"_Sharp eyes to pick up a set of tracks, and sure thing. We'll meet up later then, let me know if you find anything else k?"_

"_Can do." _Kenchi begins to follow the tracks before they turn east._ "K, so maybe they don't lead to the mission mark. They head east I'll fill you in on anything I find."_

"_Alright and by the way Karin pick up something as well. So we're just waiting…" Naruto was cut off by a shouting thought pounding their heads._

"_I FOUND IT!" _Karin mentally shouted.

"_OK, damn no need to think that loud. That hurt my ears."_ Naruto cringed.

"_It's spotted me though so I'm in pursuit, damn… its fast I might lose it."_

Kenchi stepped in the mental conversation. _"Karin I need you to describe we're __**exactly**__ you are."_

"_I'm passing the old abandoned well that's out here." _Not a second later was Kenchi right behind her.

"Damn I knew I was close but not that close. Where is he?"

"Over there." She points in the eleven of the clock mark just in front of where they were running. He spots the tiger, I mean how could he not it was white, as it was starting to run ahead of them.

"Damn he _is_ fast. I'm going to see if I can pin him down." Kenchi takes off in a swirl of leaves before vanishing completely.

"The bastard can flash -step, the jerk never told me."

"_Boy you're a handful." _Kenchi was beginning to get tiered and a little bit annoyed. "SIT DAMNIT!" out of nowhere the tiger just stops and sits down. _"What the hell?"_

Naruto stops running. _"What is it Kenchi did it get away?"_

"_Far from it. The damn thing was raised like a dog. It was a fluke really. I got pissed and told it to sit down out of frustration, and here it is sitting not three inches from me. It's just looking at me, nothing more. It's not even a menacing glare either."_ He said confusion obviously in his voice.

"There you are I finally caught up to you. Wow you weren't kidding. It's kinda cute really."

"Yeah I guess." He starts to pet it. "It's even lovable look at him." The tiger tilts its head to nuzzle into Kenchi's palm.

Naruto catches up to the two. "Interesting never seen that before. K, now what?" he said with a sigh

"I don't know but if it follows orders. Maybe a leash would work. It's worth a shot, grant it it's a little mean but it's all we got right now." Kenchi stated solemnly.

"Alright then, I think I got some rope on me, let me see… ah, here it is." Hanataro said somewhat happily.

"Wow, you actually carry rope on you."

"Yes it's not very long only three feet, but I figured it'd come in hand to tie someone's wrists or something."

"Hmm… never thought you to be the logical type Hanataro, good job." Naruto said nonchalantly. "Kenchi would you like to do the honors?"

"Sure I guess… why not." He took the rope and fastened it to the tigers collar.

"K, the mansion is strait that way." He points between southwest and south. "We'll meet you at the Hokage's office for the debriefing, alright?"

"Sure."

**At the Hokage's office.**

Kenchi arrives thirty-four minutes after the trio and sits down against the wall.

"Any trouble?" Naruto said hiding a slight smile.

"Understatement!"

"What happened?" He asked slightly more worried.

"Well for one thing it got away, the thing apparently likes walks because as soon as I started to walk it bolted, after a while of running it stopped again. But this time it didn't sit down. I got a hold of it and it started running again this time dragging me on what I presume it's usual route before stopping right at the front door. I knocked and the bastard wasn't home. I looked around for a key and found it under a pretty realistic looking fake rock. So I let it inside and left a note for him, then I flash stepped here to make up for lost time." Kenchi finished explaining before let out a large and rather over exaggerated sigh.

"Well I'll be sure to include that in the report you three are dismissed thanks for all your hard work I think we did that in record time. See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Are you going to give us details this time?" Kenchi frowned.

"Yes, yes, let see… how about ten and I have something to teach you all that it think would definitely come in handy for you three." He entered the office and the three went home.

Kenchi sits on his bed. "I wonder what it is that he'd want to teach us so badly?" he lays down on his bed. "I guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow to find out."

Karin starts to make dinner. "Rice casserole sounds good for tonight."

"Hey mom, let's go out to eat." Hanataro put's his jacket on. "I'm treating."

And that's the end of my second chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed typing it. A few things to touch up their really is a reason for the romance to be so early. We do have flash backs in our life don't we. I can't find a proper translation for shunshin so… don't yell at me. Kenchi doesn't know it but one of the bloodlimits(Kekke Genkais) is a fake. Tomorrow for them is a training treat they all need to help them out in the future. But that's all I'm gonna tell you sorry. Please don't criticize the order of my writing all will be explained on a later date, k. I do not own Naruto all copyrights reserved for the original creator. Thanks for watching… er, reading.


End file.
